Avenue C
by Anyway I'm Dead
Summary: Artistes et Passionnés. Argent et Talent. Si les deux termes étaient dissociables, seules les personnalités prônaient sur le reste. Qu'ils aimaient le théâtre, la comédie musicale, la danse ou le chant; ils savaient tous pourquoi ils étaient là. "Notre aventure commence ici et maintenant, à vous de la faire vivre ou de la faire mourir." Et ils rejoignirent tous la troupe.
1. Car notre rêve

L'orthographe est maintenant vérifiée et corrigée à son plein maximum (par moi-même). **Si vous voyez une faute indélicate, j'en suis navrée** !  
Qu**estions,** ap**préciations** et s**uggestions** sont les bienvenues dans les commentaires !  
**Je réponds à tous vos commentaire**s, je suis toujours prête à vous aider à patienter.  
_Les commentaires anonymes_ seront répondus au chapitre suivant **[laissez un pseudo au possible]**.

* * *

_Titre _: Avenue **C.**

_Chapitre 1_ :** Car notre rêve**

_Rating (du chapitre)_ : **T**_(eenager)_, thème doux et léger

_Disclaimers_: Kingdom Hearts est une oeuvre de Tetsuya Nomura, je ne prend crédits que sur l'interprétation des personnages et cette histoire.

_Synopsis (du chapitre)_ : "**_Car notre rêve était de voler haut, bien plus haut que les étoiles_**."

_Note de l'auteur_ : Il est des histoires qui nous font rêver et dont nous ne pouvons nous détacher l'esprit. Nous aimons les relire, les savourer et les comprendre. Nous avons tous commencés par lire avant d'écrire, c'est pourquoi je suis là aujourd'hui. En commençant '**Avenue C**' _-le titre original était 'La scène'-_ je me suis dit qu'un jour, quelqu'un comme _le moi du passé_ lira cette fanfiction, elle ne commentera peut-être pas, mais j'espère que plus tard elle écrira. Car il ne faut jamais comparer **son** _chapitre 1_ au _chapitre 20_ d'un autre.

_Putain, papillons en fleurs, tout ça pour dire, au lieu de pleurer que vous n'avez pas **THE fantiction**, essayez de l'écrire ! Vous avez du potentiel, je le sais ! Wow, ur beautiful, muah KISS_.

* * *

Il l'entendait. Ce bruit incessant, des centaines d'abeilles jaunes et noires se frottant contre les ailes, les sièges et les fenêtres de la machine. Il le voyait. Ce ciel se déchirant, un peu comme un simple morceau de nylon trop usé par le temps. Sous ses doigts vibraient les ondes, ronronnaient les moteurs de l'oiseau de fer – _ses atomes s'affolaient, se percutaient, s'entrechoquaient_. C'était la première fois. La première fois qu'il prenait l'avion. La boule au ventre, un brin d'air dans la gorge, tandis qu'au sein de sa poitrine, l'aventure et l'excitation dansaient la samba. Enfin.

Ils quittaient enfin les Î_les du Destin_.

Les doigts bougèrent, s'agrippant légèrement aux accoudoirs, pendant que leur propriétaire se penchait en avant.

« Riku... Riku ! » s'éleva une voix, ridiculement trop sonore pour être confondue par un chuchotement. « Riku ? Tu dors ? »  
« Comme tous les passagers, si tu n'appelais pas toutes les trente secondes. » répondit ledit jeune homme aux courts cheveux décolorés, se retournant sur son siège pour regarder son interlocuteur.  
« C'est un reproche ? »  
« Une observation. » ajouta-t-il, un petit sourire carnassier aux lèvres dès qu'il vit son impulsif d'ami le gronder du regard. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il ne reçut aucune réponse, seulement un mouvement de sa part – _un index pointant vers le hublot à sa droite_. Riku fronça légèrement les sourcils, portant son attention sur la scène là-dehors, mais il ne vit que le bleu du ciel et le blanc des nuages, contrastant étrangement avec l'aspect métallique et grisâtre des ailes de l'avion. Il cligna des yeux, ses iris turquoise cherchant ce que son ami essayait de lui indiquer. Mais excepté le firmament, avec son astre de lumière à l'horizon, il ne trouva rien d'assez intéressant.

« C'est beau, tu ne trouves pas ? » reprit la voix, avec un ton plus doux.

Riku se tournait de nouveau, regardant son ami avec un air déçu sur le visage. Bien sûr que c'était beau, _mais le connaissant,_ il avait espéré apercevoir un événement distrayant et hors du commun. Un peu déconcerté, il haussa un sourcil, fixant le jeune homme derrière lui. Sur son front, ses cheveux bruns lui tombaient en pics parfaits, s'élevant légèrement de-ci de-là sur son crâne et retombant sur sa nuque en une simple courbe. Il fixait le hublot, des éclats de lumière se reflétant dans ses grands yeux d'un bleu aussi intense que le fond d'un océan. Il avait l'air rêveur, un sourire pensif sur le bout des lèvres.

« Oui, c'est très beau, Sora. » se surprit à dire l'adolescent aux cheveux décolorés.  
« Et dire qu'on a vécu là-dessous toute notre vie. » reprit l'autre, caressant la vitre du bout des doigts. « J'ai toujours cru qu'on vivrait sur l'île, qu'on vieillirait ici à regarder le soleil couchant. » il marqua une pause, reportant son attention sur son meilleur ami. « Et aujourd'hui, on part. »

Sora, alors, se mit droit sur son siège, essayant de regarder la forme endormie à deux sièges loin de lui. Une jeune femme dormait à poings fermés, ses cheveux bordeaux lui cachant la moitié du visage, comme une statue en marbre enveloppée d'un drap. Elle semblait aussi paisible qu'exténuée.

« Kairi n'a pas dormi de la nuit. » remarqua Riku, se tournant pour observer leur amie.  
« C'est vrai ? »  
« C'est elle qui me l'a dit. » affirmât-il avec un autre sourire. « Il me semble que toi non plus, Sora. » ricanât-il, tendant le bras pour ébouriffer la masse de cheveux bruns.

Les deux amis se lancèrent dans un combat, dont le vainqueur serait le premier arrivant à ébouriffer la chevelure de l'autre. Puis, quand l'hôtesse arriva pour leur proposer une collation, il n'y eut ni vainqueurs, ni perdants. Les garçons, déclinèrent l'offre et se mirent à rire, quelques secondes plus tard, ils reprirent leur place, laissant la femme tranquillement passer avec son chariot de nourriture.

Ils les avaient comptés les semaines et les mois. Ils avaient, chaque jour, fait une croix sur leur calendrier. Ils avaient fait tant de sacrifices et aujourd'hui, Kairi, Riku et Sora quittaient **enfin** les Î_les du Destin_. Après deux ans de petits boulots à droite à gauche, de services rendus et d'argent durement économisé, ils s'étaient chacun offert un billet d'avion pour la C_ité du Crépuscule_. Là-bas, leur destin les attendait. Là-bas, leur vie se changerait en rêve. Et cette fois, ils ne se réveilleraient pas dans leur slits, ils ne se réveilleraient pas sous la chaleur étouffante de leur île tropicale. Et ils seraient ensemble, vivraient ensemble, vivraient leur rêve ensemble.

« Dis, Sora ? »

Le brun tourna la tête, levant ses yeux tombants de fatigue sur son meilleur ami. Il n'avait pas besoin de répondre, ils se connaissaient depuis tellement longtemps que le seul fait d'avoir captivé son attention suffisait.

« Tu sais ce qu'on fera tous les trois quand on sortira de l'aéroport ? » demanda Riku avec un sourire aussi léger qu'une plume. « On prendra une photo devant la gare. »  
« On ira manger une crêpe après ? » bailla Sora, se frottant le visage du revers de la main.  
« Tout ce que tu veux. »  
« C'est promis ? »

Riku haussa légèrement les épaules, il se cala dans son siège en se massant la nuque d'un air négligé. Il pouvait dire de ses amis, mais, il non plus n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, lui aussi avait fait les cent pas dans sa chambre, lui aussi avait fait et refait sa valise, lui aussi avait eu l'estomac trop noué pour avaler quoi que ce soit au petit déjeuner. À cette pensée, il ricana légèrement.

« C'est juré. »

Ils s'endormirent, laissant l'avion filer dans le ciel, les Î_les du Destin_ derrière eux et la fatigue les emporter.

* * *

_Chapitre 1_ : "**Car notre rêve**" _; Chapitre 2_ : "**Car notre maison**"

L'orthographe est maintenant vérifiée et corrigée à son plein maximum (par moi-même). **Si vous voyez une faute indélicate, j'en suis navrée** !  
Qu**estions,** ap**préciations** et s**uggestions** sont les bienvenues dans les commentaires !  
**Je réponds à tous vos commentaire**s, je suis toujours prête à vous aider à patienter.  
_Les commentaires anonymes_ seront répondus au chapitre suivant **[laissez un pseudo au possible]**.

_-Anyway-_


	2. Car notre maison

L'orthographe est maintenant vérifiée et corrigée à son plein maximum (par moi-même). **Si vous voyez une faute indélicate, j'en suis navrée** !  
Qu**estions,** ap**préciations** et s**uggestions** sont les bienvenues dans les commentaires !  
**Je réponds à tous vos commentaire**s, je suis toujours prête à vous aider à patienter.  
_Les commentaires anonymes_ seront répondus au chapitre suivant **[laissez un pseudo au possible]**.

* * *

_Titre _: **Avenue ****C.**

_Chapitre 2_ :**Car notre maison**

_Rating (du chapitre) _: **T**_(eenager)_, thème doux et léger

_Disclaimers_ : Kingdom Hearts est une œuvre de Tetsuya Nomura, je ne prends crédits que sur l'interprétation des personnages et cette histoire.

_Synopsis (du chapitre)_ : "_Riku, Sora et Kairi arrivent à la Cité du Crépuscule, puis font la rencontre d'un mec chelou, puis les fans vont hurler._"

_Note de l'auteur _: La première fois que je suis tombée sur les Fanfictions Kingdom Hearts, je ne connaissais pas bien les membres des 13 cuir-cuir-moustache. Je pense qu'il m'est nécessaire de dire que dans cette fanfiction, vous le saurez enfin, oui, vous. Maintenant je me démerde plutôt pas mal. Xemnas, Marluxia, Vexen, Larxene, Axel, Roxas, Saix, Demyx, Luxord, Lexaeus, Zexion... **PUTAIN**. Xigbar et Xaldin vous faites vraiment pas chier votre monde.

_Nem0 _: Avant j'étais désespérée au point que les gens qui commentent juste un smiley ça me faisait plaisir. Mais ce temps est révolu, enfin, ça m'a fait vachement plaisir de lire ton commentaire, je t'aime bien, t'es aussi fainéante que moi, jtm bb keur keur. J'espère que tu trouveras la suite méga bien aussi !

* * *

Après neuf longues heures de vol, les trois amis avaient enfin posé le pied à terre. Quarante minutes plus tard, ils étaient sortis de "l'A_éroport Tour Mystérieuse"_ avec leurs valises et une carte de la ville – dont ils n'avaient vu que quelques photos sur quelques sites web et sur la brochure de leur prochaine destination. Cela n'avait pas pris long avant qu'ils ne prennent le métro pour rejoindre la ville, les amenant à la G_are Centrale_. Ils avaient été un peu confus par tous ces changements, mais leur expérience avec le train et le bus aux Î_les du Destin_ les avait un peu aidés à comprendre comment fonctionnaient les métros. Ce fut leur première dépense au sein de leur nouvelle vie. Trois tickets de métro, cent munnies par pièce. Puis, ils avaient posé le pied et leurs valises dehors.

« C'est magnifique... » murmura Kairi, regardant autour d'elle en plissant légèrement les yeux alors qu'elle remontait ses cheveux en un chignon négligé.

La ville baignait dans la sereine et chaleureuse lumière d'une belle fin d'après-midi. Quelques collégiens sortaient de leur fatigante journée, des bâtons de glaces entre les doigts. Des personnes âgées étaient assises sur des bancs, regardant les nouveaux arrivants et la jeunesse sortir des écoles avoisinantes.

« Kairi, Sora ! On la fait cette photo ou pas ? » appela Riku, qui avait enfin réussi à trouver un volontaire autour de la gare pour les prendre en photo avec son propre appareil.  
« On ira manger une crêpe après ? Avec du chocolat ! » demanda Sora, avant de jeter un œil à Kairi.  
« J'en veux une avec double chantilly et confiture ! » s'entichât-elle de reprendre avec un grand sourire.

Le trio se mit aussitôt en place – _l'un à côté de l'autre, en formant un léger arc, où ils s'entrecroisèrent les bras l'un par-dessus les épaules de l'autre_. Les garçons s'amusèrent un peu à se donner des petits coups sur la peau, pendant que la pauvre jeune fille au centre ne pouvait que suivre le mouvement, avant de les calmer en resserrant ses coudes autour de leurs nuques.

« Allez, dites : _Paopu_ ! »

_Trois jolis sourires, pleins de promesses._

« **PAOPOU** ! »

Les roues traînant sur les pavés, résonants contre les murs. Des bruits de pas, des rires, des visages fatigués, cheveux ébouriffés et des crêpes fumantes dans les mains. Riku guidait ses deux meilleurs amis dans les rues de la C_ité du Crépuscule_, non pas qu'il savait mieux qu'eux où aller, mais il avait l'adresse et un bien meilleur sens de l'orientation qu'eux.

« Tu crois que Riku était une boussole dans sa vie antérieure ? »

Sora s'esclaffa, manquant de faire tomber sa crêpe sur le sol.

« J'ai tout entendu. » grondai dans un soupir le plus vieux d'entre eux, jetant un regard en arrière.

Les trois se mirent joyeusement à rire, appréciant la température de l'air ambiant, une fraîche brise soufflant sur leurs nuques. Cela leur rappelait leur enfance, à jouer sur 'l'île de jeu' aux Î_les du Destin_ pendant le début de l'automne et la fin de l'hiver. Peut-être s'en souvinrent-ils tous en même temps, puisqu'un air nostalgique et tendre pouvait se lire sur leur visages. Ils se regardèrent un à un, puis se mirent à rire encore un peu.

Leurs pas les emmenaient de plus en plus loin, sinuant entre les rares passants, regardant les voitures passer sur la route à côté d'eux – ce qui donna un peu plus de raisons d'augmenter leur émerveillement. Les sacs sur leurs dos commencèrent à peser lourd et les crêpes, tenues dans leurs mains, avaient depuis longtemps disparues. Riku proposa son aide pour porter les affaires, mais les deux plus jeunes refusèrent. Ils continuèrent, s'éloignant du centre-ville, avant de s'arrêter devant une énorme brèche, donnant sur une forêt ou un genre de parc, ils n'arrivèrent pas à se décider.

« On devr_ait-_ » commença Sora en posant ses valises et ses sacs sur le sol. « _- on dev_rait peut-être demander notre chemin ? »

Kairi et Riku secouèrent la tête, étudiant la carte, la tournant et retournant, sans vraiment comprendre où aller. Le brun soupira légèrement, se massant l'arrière du crâne. Alors qu'il commençait déjà à chercher un panneau indicateur, son chemin s'écourta quand quelque chose lui fonça dessus, les faisant tomber tous les deux sur le sol. Le bruit de choc contre les pavés fit sursauter les deux autres, qui se retournèrent et accoururent dans la seconde où ils virent leur meilleur ami au sol.

« Ah... » grimaça Sora, compressé contre le sol par un corps humain inconnu. « Ah, ma tête... »

Quand ils parvinrent enfin à se défaire, les deux personnes se regardèrent, clignant des yeux. Ils étaient tous les deux bruns, sauf que l'autre les avait à longueur d'épaules, un bonnet en laine sur la tête. Il avait des vêtements café-crème très décontracté, pantalon en toile marron, t-shirt sans manches avec col en V noir, une veste _-de même couleur que son pantalon-_ nouée autour de ses épaules et de grosses chaussures rouges.

« Toutes mes excuses, ça va, petit ? » s'inquiéta l'inconnu, il avait l'air jeune et sa voix montrait qu'il était bel et bien un homme. « Je vais t'aider ! »  
« Non, c'est bon je... »

Deux puissantes mains l'attrapèrent sous les épaules et les deux garçons se relevèrent, les deux meilleurs amis de Sora regardant la scène sans vraiment savoir quoi faire. Quand soudain, des cris s'élevèrent dans la ville derrière les deux garçons.

« Terra ! **Attends-moi** ! » criait une voix au loin, elle était plutôt jeune avec des notes douces et enfantines, sûrement celle d'un jeune adolescent.  
« Ven ! **Terra ! Revenez ici !** » une autre voix, _encore_, s'écria et cette fois elle paraissait bien plus ferme, comme celle d'une jeune femme.

Le dénommé Terra était déjà en train de dépoussiérer Sora, se confondant en excuses rapides, brèves et répétitives. Puis, dès qu'il entendit son nom, il se redressa.

« Désolé, vraiment, désolé ! Je dois partir ! » s'excusa l'homme, faisant un rapide geste de la main, rassuré que le brun n'ai rien de cassé.  
« Attend ! » répliqua automatiquement le plus jeune, retenant l'autre par le poignet. « Tu sais où est L_e Manoir _? »

Terra cligna des yeux, plutôt surprit avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil, il avait encore un peu de temps devant lui avant que les deux autres ne le rattrapent. Il lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux, un sourire chaleureux sur les lèvres.

« _Le Man_... Ah ! Nouveaux ? » demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire alors qu'il regardait le trio avec un certain intérêt, mais il n'attendit pas la réponse, enchaînant tout de suite avec d'autres mots. « **Prenez **le passage par la forêt, le chemin est balisé et il y a plein de panneaux d'indications. L_e Manoir_ est juste au fond. **Vous** verrez, v**ous **ne pouvez pas le manquer. » indiqua-t-il, faisant une sorte de gestuelle pour leur indiquer l'énorme brèche derrière eux.

Riku soupira de soulagement, avant de regarder Kairi d'un air pas peu fier, la forêt _-car il avait raison, c'en était une-_ ne figurait pas sur la carte, mais maintenant tout allait mieux. Puis, deux secondes plus tard, l'inconnu avait filé, courant aussi vite que le vent.

«** Hey ! **J'aime beaucoup ton bonnet, comment tu t'appelles ?! » appela Sora, mettant ses mains en coupelle autour de sa bouche, amplifiant le son de sa voix.  
« Sora ! » gronda Riku, attrapant son meilleur ami pour le faire taire.

L'homme s'arrêta dans sa course, il tourna des talons et fit un grand sourire. Le même genre de sourire que seuls les grands frères aimés et aimants savaient faire.

« **Terra.** »  
« **Whoa !** Moi c'est _Sora _! Au revoir, Terra** !** »  
« Sora... »

Il rit un peu, le saluant avant de reprendre son petit bonhomme de chemin, disparaissant dans l'ombre des arbres, feuilles et pommes de pin en tout genre craquant sous ses chaussures.

« Les amis, vous avez entendu ? » chantonnait le petit brun, se libérant de l'emprise de son meilleur ami avant d'aller attraper ses sacs et valises. « L_e Manoir_ est juste après la forêt ! Allons-y ! »  
« On ne le connaissait même pas, Sora... » soupira Kairi, reprenant aussi ses affaires, avec une certaine lenteur.  
« Kairi marque un point. Il pourrait très bien nous avoir menti... Tu ne peux pas accoster les gens de la ville comme ça, Sora. » essaya d'expliquer le plus vieux, avec un ton doux et bas, comme s'il avait peur de blesser Sora dans ses propos.

Mais l'adolescent ne semblait pas du tout atteint par la remarque, au contraire, son sourire avait doublé de volume. Ses amis se regardèrent et, déjà, il ouvrait la bouche, tout en resserrant la prise de ses doigts autour des anses de ses sacs et valises

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Ils ne répondirent pas, roulèrent peut-être des yeux avant de rire. Puis, ils reprendraient leur route, en passant par la brèche, Kairi fonçant tête baissée, les deux garçons lui courant après et la suppliant de ralentir. Trois amis, soudés comme du fer. Le trio des Î_les du Destin_ était prés de leur but. C'est en arrivant à un panneau indiquant la direction de ce fameux 'manoir' qu'ils entendirent un bruit de course derrière eux.

« **TERRA** ?! **TERRA** ! Attend-moi ! » gémissait la voix adolescente de tout à l'heure.

Apparu dans le fond : une petite tête blonde vêtue de blanc et entourée d'une écharpe verte. Le blondinet s'arrêta, soufflant comme un bœuf, ne regardant même pas les trois autres, ses petits yeux bleus semblaient s'intéresser davantage à la direction sur le panneau de bois. Puis, remontant son pantalon, il repartit à la vitesse d'un ouragan, par là où Terra se dirigeait.

Ce n'est que quand il se remit à courir, qu'ils purent voir les sacs que le jeune portait sur son dos, épaules, coudes, courant avec comme si sa vie en dépendait. Alors, jaillit la propriétaire de la voix féminine. Elle avait de très courts cheveux couleur d'océan et ses vêtements ne comportaient qu'un simple corset bleu par-dessus une chemise blanche et un long pantalon noir, ses longues bottes sombres étaient une option non négligeable. On aurait dit _un prince _tellement _elle _était belle.

« **VEN !** Reviens ! **TERRA ! LES GARÇONS, ARRÊTEZ DE COURIR** ! »

Elle courrait avec tant de précipitation que, derrière elle, la rangée de valises qu'elle transportait semblaient flotter juste au-dessus du sol, ses deux longs bras puissants semblaient porter à peu près quatre longues anses. Elle avait l'air à peine fatiguée, juste très inquiète ou en colère. Quand elle passa, ce fut un tsunami de sensations et impressions.

Le trio se jeta, tour à tour, un coup d'œil. Puis ils haussèrent les épaules en continuant leur périple à travers le chemin balisé, suivant simplement les autres. Puis, un rayon de lumière perça au travers des feuilles. Droit, carré, fier. Après un portail noir délabré, derrière le mur de l'imagination, il se dressait, imposant force et respect sur la race humaine baignant dans son ombre. Le Manoir se dressait devant eux. Une sorte de gros bâtiment carré, devant avoir cinq, tout au plus. Tout gris, ressemblant plus à un hôpital de film d'horreur plus qu'à ce que ce gros cube en métal était censé représenter : _un lieu de vie commune, un énorme dortoir_.

« L_e Manoir_, hein... ? » Kairi fronça les sourcils en regardant le bloc compact en face d'eux.  
« Où est le manoir ?» s'inquiéta Sora, avant que son amie ne lui explique que parfois les noms des lieux et leur apparence pouvaient être dissociable. « Oh. »  
« C'est... Comme dans la brochure. » murmura Riku, remettant l'adresse dans sa poche, ses yeux se dirigeant automatiquement sur la quelque vingtaine de personnes là-dehors.

C'était donc là qu'ils allaient vivre. Ils n'avaient pas l'air déçus non, ils paraissaient plus excités qu'autre chose. Enfin, ils y étaient. Cela aurait pu être un vieil immeuble miteux, ils s'en seraient contentés. Sora s'avança en courant, riant aux éclats et ses amis le suivirent, sourires aux lèvres, rires aux gorges. Ils étaient heureux et rien n'aurait pu gâcher ce moment.

* * *

_Chapitre 2_ : "**Car notre maison**" _; __Chapitre 3_ : "**Car notre aventure**"

L'orthographe est maintenant vérifiée et corrigée à son plein maximum (par moi-même). **Si vous voyez une faute indélicate, j'en suis navrée** !  
Qu**estions,** ap**préciations** et s**uggestions** sont les bienvenues dans les commentaires !  
**Je réponds à tous vos commentaire**s, je suis toujours prête à vous aider à patienter.  
_Les commentaires anonymes_ seront répondus au chapitre suivant **[laissez un pseudo au possible]**.

_-Anyway-_


	3. Car notre aventure

L'orthographe est maintenant vérifiée et corrigée à son plein maximum (par moi-même). **Si vous voyez une faute indélicate, j'en suis navrée** !  
Qu**estions,** ap**préciations** et s**uggestions** sont les bienvenues dans les commentaires !  
**Je réponds à tous vos commentaire**s, je suis toujours prête à vous aider à patienter.  
_Les commentaires anonymes_ seront répondus au chapitre suivant **[laissez un pseudo au possible]**.

* * *

_Titre_: **Avenue ********C.**

_Chapitre 3_ :******Car notre aventure**

_Rating (du chapitre) _: ******T**_(eenager)_, des gros mots, oh la la.

Disclaimers : Kingdom Hearts est une œuvre de Tetsuya Nomura, je ne prends crédits que sur l'interprétation des personnages et cette histoire.

_Synopsis (du chapitre)_ : "Notre trio commence enfin à découvrir leur future nouvelle demeure. Entre Axel et sa bande, Squall le concierge et cet étrange adolescent dans les jardins... Que pourrait-il bien se passer ? "

_Note de l'auteur _: On prend les même et on recommence. Inlassablement. J'ai vraiment besoin de dormir de temps en temps.

* * *

L_e Manoir_, _demeure au nom aussi illustre que son allure_, s'étendait devant eux comme se s'étendrait fièrement le drapeau d'un pays conquérant. L_e Manoir_ était un énorme bâtiment, à la superficie assez imposante, de cinq étages et aussi gris que du métal. Un muret de vieilles briques rouges entourait l'entrée, séparée en deux par un grand portail en fer noir. Sous la masse des personnes présentes dans la cour devaient se trouver un chemin de pierre, de l'herbe et des restants de statues. Ça fumait, papotait et admirait à tout-va par ici, il y avait même deux énormes pots en céramique faisant office de cendriers de chaque côté et c'était là où beaucoup de gens s'agglutinaient.

« Je suis sûr qu'il y a des fantômes là-dedans. » murmurai Kairi, la jeune femme aux longs cheveux bordeaux retenus en chignon.  
« J'espère qu'ils ne mangeront pas mes bonbons... » soupira Sora, le jeune homme aux courts cheveux bruns ébouriffés.  
« Tes bonbons ?! » s'écrira Riku, l'autre jeune homme aux courts cheveux décolorés, plus vieux d'un an que les deux autres.

Le trio approchait, regardant autour d'eux avec de grands yeux curieux. Ils avaient économisé, ils avaient travaillé pendant deux ans pour ça, pour espérer un jour intégrer cet endroit, y vivre ensemble. Maintenant ils étaient là. Maintenant ils passaient le portail en fer noir. Maintenant ils étaient maîtres de leur destin. Ils traversèrent la petite cour pleine de personnes inconnues, elles aussi des valises et sacs pleins les bras. Au loin, ils reconnurent Terra, l'homme de tout à l'heure. Il semblait affairé avec le jeune blond et la grande femme aux cheveux bleus. Il avait surtout l'air d'en baver, avec les deux sur le dos et leurs affaires. Alors, eux aussi allaient vivre ici ? Sora jeta un regard en arrière, ce que Riku prit pour un _'t'as vu, j'avais raison de lui faire confiance_' et il n'avait pas tout à fait tord.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte du bâtiment, un ridicule et gigantesque tapi rouge les accueillis, partant de l'entrée et s'étendant jusqu'au bout de la pièce, séparé en deux par une fontaine ronde. Le trio écarquilla les yeux, laissant des soupirs d'admirations s'échapper de leurs lèvres, ce qui résonna contre les murs. Puis soudainement, de la musique s'éleva, loin du brouhaha de dehors. Ils s'approchèrent et se mirent à contempler un trio qui dansait devant la fontaine. Oui, trois personnes dansaient, un vieux poste radio à leurs pieds, ils avaient l'air de s'amuser ou de s'entraîner – _quoi qu'ils faisaient, ils semblaient l'aimer_ –. Kairi se mit à rire, se penchant sur le côté pour attirer l'attention de Sora, mais il n'était déjà plus là. Elle cligna des yeux, une fois, deux fois. Le garçon était déjà parti à la rencontre des danseurs, laissant bien évidemment ses affaires en plein milieu du passage, ce qui fit trébucher quelqu'un.

« Salut ! **Moi c'est Sora** ! _C'est cool ce que vous faites_ !»

Quand Sora les accosta, les danseurs ne s'arrêtèrent pas, non, les deux plus petits attrapèrent le brun et l'entraînèrent avec eux dans leur show. Kairi se mit à le regarder avant d'éclater de rire, tirant le bras de Riku pour lui montrer. Ce dernier soupira en suivant son amie pour observer ce qu'il se passait. Décidément ce Sora, quel phénomène. Il releva la tête, admirant la décoration autour d'eux. Si l'extérieur faisait peine à pleurer, l'intérieur était somptueux, il y avait des trophées, des tableaux d'honneur et des affiches de films, pièces et comédie musicales diverses et variées partout sur les murs ou dans des vitrines. Le sol était lisse, de couleur crème -_peut-être du marbre ?_- ce qui rendait très bien avec les murs 'café'.

« **Allez**, bouge ton corps ! _Putain, c'est quoi ces chaussures de malade_. » grogna un petit blond, il avait l'air d'apprécier les drapeaux de courses, car excepté d'épais et confortable vêtements, il n'avait que des bracelets éponges ou bijoux quadrillés noir et blanc.  
« **Regarde**, c'est facile : un, deux et tu fais demi-tour ! _Putain, je veux les mêmes._ » reprit une autre, elle avait de courts cheveux noirs et de grands yeux bleus.  
« Eux ce sont Roxas et Xion. **Moi c'est Axel** ! C_'est bon, c'est retenu ?_ » ajouta un grand avec de longues dreadlocks rouges, il était tellement maigre que tout un cimetière serait rentré chez lui.

Les deux plus jeunes s'arrêtèrent de danser.

« En fait, c'est Lea, mais il a honte. » murmurèrent-ils alors à l'oreille de Sora. « Ouais, ça se dit _Lee_, sauf que ça s'écrit _L-e-a_. »  
« Ah ouais, tout de suite... »  
« Mais je ne te permets pas. » s'offusqua ledit Lea. « Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de jeux de mots avec _'Sora'_, t'aurais morflé. » acquiesça-t-il avec un petit sourire carnassier.  
« Je n'en doute pas une seconde ! » répondit le petit brun avant de se soustraire à leur danse, remuant joyeusement la main, puis se mis à rejoindre ses deux amis. « Whoa, Riku ! T'as vu ? Ils sont super cool ! »

Riku lui frotta affectueusement les cheveux avant de lui dire d'aller récupérer ses affaires, qui avaient déjà fait plusieurs victimes. Le brun cligna des yeux et partit immédiatement les chercher, revenant en courant à la quatrième vitesse. Kairi mit ses lunettes de soleil sur son crâne, se moquant gentiment de son surexcité d'ami. Puis, les trois se dirigèrent vers la réception. Enfin, cela ressemblait à une réception, mais il s'agissait d'une pièce où le concierge regardait ce qu'il se passait de temps en temps. Sur le plexiglas, des centaines de post-its étaient collés, de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les formes.

"Go to Hell : Ring the bell"

"Ne vous baignez pas dans la fontaine, pas même après minuit."

"Ne dansez pas autour de la fontaine, pas même après minuit."

"Ne vous entraînez pas dans les couloirs."

"_Perdu_ _:_ Honneur, si trouvé, voir **Zack Fair** _11B_"

"Il s'agit de cœurs métaphoriques."

"**Si absent : Tapez sur la sonnette**"

Dès qu'il vit ce dernier message, Sora approchait déjà la main. Main qui se vit faire demi-tour quand Riku donna une légère tape dessus. En effet, un jeune homme, aux cheveux en broussailles noir-brun, venait d'ouvrir le rideau qui le séparait du reste du hall. Il avait une cicatrice qui lui zébrait le visage. L'adolescent qui avait voulu taper sur la sonnette se remit droit.

« Bonjour. Provenance ? Noms ? » demanda-t-il avec un ton tellement las, que même Sora le prit en pitié et n'osa pas faire son habituel et joyeux numéro.  
« Î_les du Dest-_ » commença Kairi, avant que l'homme n'ouvre la fenêtre les séparant.  
« Î_les du Destin_ ?! Et bien, ça pour une surprise, c'en est une ! »

Riku jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis, mais il se rassura tout de suite, ils avaient tous l'air surpris. L'homme se présenta, il s'appelait Léon, mais il était préférable qu'on l'appelle Squall. Quand Sora demanda pourquoi, le brun se leva de sa chaise et l'adolescent en tomba à la renverse tellement il était grand.

« Vous devez être... Kairi, Riku et Sora. C'est ça ? » demanda-t-il après s'être remis sur sa chaise et avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil à l'écran de son ordinateur. « Le Grand Maître va vous adorer, ne vous étonnez pas. Enfin bref... Vous êtes au 23C. » leur indiquât-il, avant de leur donner trois clés avec leurs porte-clés. « Le premier numéro indique l'étage, le deuxième la porte et la lettre c'est la partie du bâtiment. »

Pendant que Sora _-aidé de Riku-_ se remettait de ses émotions, Squall leur fit un bref exposé de comment ça se présentait par ici. Tous les équipements de vie commune étaient au rez-de-chaussé, cela incluait cuisine, salle commune, buanderie et la salle informatique. Quand Riku lui demanda où se situait l'amphithéâtre présent sur la brochure, l'homme éclata de rire mais ne répondit pas à sa question, lui disant seulement d'être patient et que tout viendrait en temps et en heure. Puis, avant que le plus jeune ne puisse émettre une seule objection, Terra apparut derrière lui, le petit blond accroché à son bras, pendant que la femme aux cheveux bleus les suivait. Squall fit un bref signe de la tête, signalant au groupe qu'il était temps de partir – _un signalement signifiant qu'il était l'heure de se sauver et de découvrir leur nouvelle 'maison' _–.

« Salut, Squall ! J'suis là pour mes clés ! » s'écria le plus jeune des trois, balançant ses jambes pour saluer Squall.  
« Terra, Aqua ! Alors, ça y est ? Vous avez pris Ventus avec vous ? On ne le retrouvera plus dans un colis, alors. »  
« Oui, ça y est, il peut enfin venir ! » se moqua gentiment Aqua, frottant les cheveux du petit blond. « C'est notre oncle qui doit être content, il n'aura plus à le récupérer au post de police. »  
« J'ai quinze ans maintenant ! Ça t'en bouche un coin, hein ? » se défendit-il avec une petite moue, restant accroché au bras, plutôt musclé, du brun.  
« Il nous en aura fait voir, ça, c'est sûr. » ajouta Terra en riant.

Avant que Riku n'ait pu en savoir davantage sur ces trois personnages, Sora_ -suivi de Kairi-_ se sauvait déjà avec ses clés. Le plus vieux cligna des yeux et fronça les sourcils avant de leur courir après, leur criant qu'ils ne savaient même pas où aller. Mais son cri fut vain, puisqu'ils avaient déjà disparu dans un ascenseur. Riku grogna d'irritation puis, portant ses valises et sacs sur le dos, décida de prendre l'escalier juste à côté. Ils n'étaient même pas du bon côté, leur demeure était à la lettre _"C"_et ils étaient du côté _"B"._

Évidemment, les deux adolescents s'en rendirent compte quand ils ne trouvèrent pas la porte correspondant au code sur leurs clés. Mais dès que Riku les rejoignit, ils firent simplement le tour, avant de trouver une porte aux tons bleu-vert pâle. Sur une petite étiquette, il y avait leurs noms et sur le bois de ladite porte, de grosses lettres en fer jaune indiquaient "**2 3 C**". Le trio se regardait, comme s'il se défiait de faire le premier pas et de l'ouvrir. Finalement, les trois se mirent d'accord et ils prirent la clef du plus vieux d'entre eux. Riku la tenait entre ses doigts, avant que Kairi ne pose sa main sur celle de son ami et que Sora fasse de même.

« Allez, à trois... » la plus jeune proposa, clignant des yeux. « Un... »  
« Deux... » ajouta celui aux cheveux décolorés.  
« Trois. » termina Sora.

Il y eut un bruit de déclic. Mais aucun des trois adolescents n'aurait pu dire d'où cela provenait. Puis, ils enclenchèrent la poignée, poussèrent le battant qui s'ouvrit lentement et silencieusement. La lumière du soleil couchant s'engouffra contre leurs visages ébahis et leur nouvelle maison se dressa fièrement devant eux. Une grande pièce avec un plancher et des murs nus, quatre portes entrouvertes en bois dont une était marquée avec un petit bateau, il y avait aussi un pot de fleurs posé sur une grande table et une gigantesque fenêtre leur donnant vue sur l'arrière du bâtiment. Le seul mobilier présent dans ce grand espace se composait de trois chaises, un vieux canapé, un guéridon à côté de l'entrée, la table avec son pot de fleurs et une lampe dénudée au plafond. Puis, un Sora au milieu de la pièce, courant de droite à gauche. Riku jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Il avait encore laissé ses affaires en plein milieu du chemin. Décidément.

« Je prends cette chambre ! » s'écria Kairi, entrant dans leur appartement à son tour, se battant presque avec Sora pour avoir la seule chambre côté couloir ou peut-être était-ce parce que c'était la seule qui était juste à côté d'une autre ?  
« Arrêtez de vous battre. » soupira le plus vieux, cachant un petit sourire derrière un froncement de sourcils. « Je vais la prendre. Sora tu prendras celle à côté et Kairi prendra celle d'en face. » leur proposa-t-il pour les calmer, même s'il pensait surtout au fait que la jeune femme préférerait bien avoir plus d'intimité qu'eux deux.

Les deux plus jeunes accueillirent différemment l'idée, suspectant leur meilleur ami de vouloir la meilleure chambre pour lui. Ce dernier grogna un peu, avant d'aller les attraper par la ceinture, les traînant tous les deux jusqu'à leurs affaires. Il était évident qu'ils n'allaient pas les laisser dans le couloir.

Quand la porte de l'appartement se referma derrière eux, le couloir était vide et les trois adolescents avaient chacun leurs vêtements et autres babioles à disposer dans leurs chambres. Lesdites chambres étaient vides, à l'exception d'un simple lit, d'une armoire et d'un bureau. Elles avaient toutes : trois prises électriques, une fenêtre et une ampoule pendant au plafond. C'était plutôt vide, mais c'était chez eux. _Chez eux._ Sora sourit à cette pensée. Il se rappelait encore – _sans grandes précisions_ – le jour où Riku avait trouvé l'annonce qui allait changer leur vie. Il se souvenait de leurs grandes escapades sur les plages de sable fin bordant l'île centrale. Son esprit se gorgeait d'images et de sensations d'antan, ne laissant sur ses lèvres qu'une heureuse courbe nostalgique.

« Allez, le premier qui a fini de ranger ses affaires aura le droit à une récompense ! » annonça Riku d'un air taquin après s'être frotté les mains.  
« Riku... Vraiment ? Tu sais que ça ne marche plus ce genre de c_h-_»  
« Génial ! » s'écrira joyeusement Sora, se sauvant déjà dans sa chambre avec ses affaires.  
« _-ch_ose ? » Kairi cligna des yeux, regardant la porte du brun se fermer derrière lui.

La jeune femme et Riku se regardèrent, avant de se mettre doucement à rire. Ils avaient tellement l'habitude de l'impulsivité de leur hyperactif d'ami que maintenant, ils ne s'étonnaient presque plus. C'est après un léger hochement de la tête que les deux se quittèrent, s'aventurant chacun dans sa chambre, refermant doucement le battant derrière eux, pendant que dans la pièce d'à côté, Sora courait de-ci de-là, faisant parfois tomber ses biens sur le plancher. Riku n'avait qu'une hâte : être à demain, pour qu'ils aillent chercher le reste de leurs affaires et puissent définitivement se dire qu'ils étaient enfin chez eux.

Les oiseaux au-dehors chantaient à qui mieux mieux, réconfortés par la lumière de cette belle fin d'après-midi. Une mésange s'était posée sur un rebord de fenêtre, réchauffant ses petites pattes noires sur les briques chaudes. Bien entendu, elle s'envola dès que Sora _-un éternel sourire au bord des lèvres-_ ouvrit les volets pour aérer la pièce. Quelques plumes étaient restées et l'adolescent en prit une entre ses doigts, avant de la laisser s'envoler vers le soleil couchant. Le brun prit une grande inspiration, ses grands yeux bleus comme des saphirs se perdant dans les jardins en contre bas. Verdure, chaleur, fraîcheur, tout se mélangeait ici et le jeune homme s'accorda quelques secondes pour admirer les arbres, dont les feuilles mouvaient au gré du vent. Les paupières de Sora se fermèrent, ses coudes s'appuyant contre le rebord de la fenêtre. Il était heureux, tout dans sa tête dansait et chantait, ses cinq sens étaient aux aguets et déjà il fredonnait. Tout était si proche et pourtant ils leur restaient tant de chemin à parcourir. Quand il se remit au travail, la plume qu'il avait jetée venait de tomber dans une main gantée, des iris couleur ambre la fixant avec curiosité avant de regarder la fenêtre ouverte. _Il_ contemplait la bâtisse en face de lui ou,_ peut-être_, contemplait-il la mésange retournant se chauffer là où elle était si bien posée. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent légèrement, mais alors qu'il allait se mettre à siffler, une voix le coupa dans son activité.

« Xehanort... **Xehanort !** »

Il tourna la tête, ses mains retournant dans ses poches. La plume protégée dans le creux de ses paumes.

« Serais-tu en train de rêvasser ? »  
« Non, grand-père. » répondit-_il _d'une voix basse, ses talons changeant de direction pour reprendre son chemin dans les jardins aux côtés de l'être l'ayant arraché à sa tentative de sifflement. « Je réfléchissais. »  
« Ah, la réflexion, la rêvasserie... De biens grands mots pour une seule et même chose. » la voix, lente et rocailleuse, reprit d'un ton moqueur et las. « Tu viens si peu me voir et tout le temps de ta venue, tu le passes à penser. »  
« Justement, je pensais à une alternative. Il m'est fatiguant de toujours devoir faire des heures de vol juste pour venir vous voir. » le tranquille jeune homme reprit avec cette même voix grave et douce à la fois.  
« Sois maudit, mon pauvre enfant. Tout s'arrangerait si tu acceptais de t'installer ici, mais voilà bien des années que tu te refuses à ton destin. Tu me fatigues bien plus que tu ne le penses. Du haut de tes dix-sept ans, tu devrais pourtant enfin le comprendre... Tu ne peux pas fuir pour l'éternité. »

L'adolescent cacha un grossier sourire derrière un haussement d'épaules et, son regard dévia encore vers cette fenêtre -_ou peut-être était-ce vers la mésange ?_-. Néanmoins, même pour cela, il ne s'autorisa pas plus de quelques secondes.

« Je pensais arrêter de fuir, justement. » se surprit-il à ajouter après que ses yeux aient repris la contemplation des jardins autour d'eux. « Après tout, vous avez déjà pris la moitié de mes affaires, j'ai bien peur de ne plus pouvoir avoir une seule chaise sur laquelle m'asseoir si je retourne chez moi ce soir. »

Un rire rauque s'éleva dans l'air, faisant s'envoler la mésange que le jeune homme semblait décidé à contempler. Pendant que depuis la fenêtre ouverte, une douce chanson s'échappait avec les particules de poussières et le reste des plumes.

* * *

_Chapitre 3_ : "**Car notre aventure**" _; __Chapitre 4_ : "**C'était de vivre parmi les étoiles**"

L'orthographe est maintenant vérifiée et corrigée à son plein maximum (par moi-même). **Si vous voyez une faute indélicate, j'en suis navrée** !  
Qu**estions,** ap**préciations** et s**uggestions** sont les bienvenues dans les commentaires !  
**Je réponds à tous vos commentaire**s, je suis toujours prête à vous aider à patienter.  
_Les commentaires anonymes_ seront répondus au chapitre suivant **[laissez un pseudo au possible]**.

_-Anyway-_


End file.
